unravelingtalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
Episode 1 Previews Our Heroes seem to be in a bind... The man in the wind seems to be familiar... He's an elite of the sand village!? Will Kira and Inoshen be able to hold their own against the sand siblings alongside Sasuke? Will Shara, Ken, Sil and Taichi be able to hold their own against the huge crowd of ninja, tagging with some snakes that seem to symbolize a certain familiar ninja... Will the hokage and the kazekage make amends? Find out next time! Appearances * Shara * Taichi * Kira * Neiru * Inoshen * Sil * Ken Rp Logs 10:04:31 PMGrzjr Awsome: What looks like small feathers or snow flakes cascaded down the stands in the stadium rows and seats 10:05:20 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara felt dizzy, slowly beginning to feel faint, before he made a hand seal "Release!" He'd seen through the genjutsu like it was nothing 10:05:32 PM Bear: He would then look up as he put up a seal "Release!" He would whisper to himself 10:05:47 PM | Edited 10:05:54 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He was already asleep just snoring away 10:06:26 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira quickly puts up a handsign "Release" He says 10:07:03 PM No One Important: was just walking out of the hokages building after finishing some paper work 10:07:10 PM Grzjr Awsome: Neiru quickly does a handsign as well "Release" 10:07:29 PM | Edited 10:36:28 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen had felt a little dizzy as well, but would quickly "Release!" he'd seen through the trick as well 10:07:45 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He sits there eyes closed head back snoring loudly 10:08:39 PM Bear: He turn his head looking around for any shinobi 10:11:00 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira looked around as well wondering what was going on..... or about to happen 10:12:20 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara was really curious, seeing the others fall asleep, as he tried to dispel the genjutsu from multiple people, slowly waking them all up, as well as shikamaru, but he wouldn't budge for some reason. 10:35:36 PM Grzjr Awsome: An explosion was heard coming from the direction of where the Kazekage and Hokage were in their balcony portion of the stands 10:36:00 PM Bear: He would slowly tilt his eyes towards the platform as he had a blank expression 10:36:24 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen gasped, before he focused, as she sensed movement from the area, keeping her ears on them 10:37:18 PM Bear: He would then look at Inoshen 10:37:46 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara awakened his sharingan and studied the "invisible" bodies, keeping a look as well 10:37:50 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira and Neiru both looked up at the explosion both wide eyed 10:38:08 PM Bear: He would do the same as a chain would slide through his cuffs as he held it 10:38:19 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He was still sleeping on dah seats 10:38:42 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira and Neiru immediately tapped Tachi and did a handsign "Release" 10:40:36 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: he slowly opened his eyes slowly rubbing his eyes and looking up at them with his usual bored expression "What's going on?" 10:40:44 PM Grzjr Awsome: A group of Anbu were seen immediately dashing through the stands towards the Hokage and Kazekage's direction 10:41:03 PM Grzjr Awsome: "We don't know" Neiru states to Tachi 10:41:09 PM Bear: He would then get up 10:41:28 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He stands up "Well want to go find out?" He asks 10:41:36 PM No One Important: Kenpai walked down the streets, noticing some spots were just oddly quiet, hearing the explosion before hand he was alert 10:41:52 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "This doesn't seem good" Shara sighed, focusing on them 10:42:15 PM Bear: "Have we not practiced for this, this isn't anything." He said to Shara 10:42:29 PM Grzjr Awsome: The Kazekage and Hokage were seen leaping up into the air with the Kazekage holding a Kunai to the Hokage's neck 10:42:46 PM Grzjr Awsome: "That's happening...." Kira says to Tachi pointing up at the kages 10:43:07 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He looked over his eyes slightly widened but not much "Should we help out?" 10:43:16 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "The more important people, like the anbu black ops are around, so I anticipate a danger filled fight may start, so this isn't exactly something we've readied for... Though that's just a hunch" Shara said 10:43:35 PM Bear: He shrugged 10:43:43 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Knowitall" Inoshen sighed 10:44:18 PM Bear: He simply ignored them and spun his chain dangerously close to them 10:44:22 PM Grzjr Awsome: The 4 sound bins who were all on a corner around the kages begin to chant "Ninja art... four flame formation" A purple wall barrier surrounded the kages 10:44:41 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: "Well that rules out helping." He states 10:44:59 PM Bear: "He can handle it." 10:45:10 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: "Maybe." He says 10:45:35 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Hm.... this doesn't look good" Kira states 10:45:44 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "He's right, but for now lets just keep our guard up, who knows what may happen" Shara warned, ironically releasing his sharingan 10:46:27 PM Bear: "I'm not interested enough" 10:47:29 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: As to put his guard up he puts his left hand on his swords handle while sheathed "I'm going to check out that barrier." He says maneuvering the stands to get over to the barrier 10:47:32 PM Grzjr Awsome: More explosions nearby were heard nearby 10:48:14 PM No One Important: "Hm..maybe I picked the wrong village..." 10:48:26 PM Bear: He sighed as he then looked around "I don't see them, perhaps a sneak attack?" 10:48:27 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Even more explosions! We need to get out of here and either get to safety or try to stop these explosions" Inoshen exclaimed 10:49:19 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Yes, or....... help the people evacuate" Kira says 10:50:20 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara was already gone on that word, beginning to wake the rest of the people, advising for them to leave and get to the hidden safety area in the leaf village 10:50:51 PM Bear: He would do the same, pushing them as they would just run 10:51:15 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He makes his way to leave the arena go to check out the explosions that occured 10:52:29 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile down in the arena 2 boys and a girl had taken off and leaped out, moments later a black haired boy in a black jump suit was seen taken off after them 10:53:28 PM Bear: He would then slowly walk out, readying himself for any attacks 10:53:31 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Hey, wasn't that the kid who fought sasuke, along with the other 2 of the sand members?" Inoshen asked, focusing her ears on them now 10:53:55 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Yes.... Gaara of the sand" Kira says 10:54:16 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He makes it out of the arena dashing towards the direction he heard the explosions 10:54:53 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Sasuke might neeed backup on that. Gaara alone is pretty dangerous and the other two clearly have some skill" Inoshen said, leaping over to follow them 10:55:18 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Wait up" Kira says following 10:55:44 PM Bear: He would see them as he followed too not really having another option 10:56:27 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara saw the two go "good luck... You'll need it." Shara continued to awaken the rest of the villagers, and began leading anyone caught in the casualties of the arena "This is such a stretch..." He sighed 10:56:32 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He continued to make his way towards the explosion site "Hm..." 10:56:34 PM No One Important: Walks around xD heading towards one of the explosions to check it out 10:57:20 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Kira... Can you take care of my body?" Inoshen asked, implying what he may or may not do 10:57:36 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira nods "Sure" 10:57:46 PM Bear: = What does that even mean?= 10:58:07 PM | Edited 10:58:31 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile as they headed towards the explosions they would see 3 giant boas and 100 sand nins broken past the east gates 10:59:26 PM | Edited 11:02:36 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Hm... I think it's best to take out that girl. She seems like the smartest of them all" Inoshen advised 11:00:52 PM No One Important: Just taking a leisurely stroll 11:01:25 PM Bear: He would just keep running with the 2 11:01:29 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He would continue to dash looking around 11:03:06 PM No One Important: he saw someone dash by, still taking his time as he looked around, whistling 11:03:17 PM Bear: "Perhaps we should go towards the explosions?" 11:03:46 PM Grzjr Awsome: July 26, 2017 11:00 PM No One Important:<<< Just taking a leisurely strollAs he did 3 of the sand nins came down at him from above launching a barrage of Kunai at him 11:04:26 PM Grzjr Awsome: "If you want you can go" Kira said "We ain't forcing you" 11:04:33 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara saw the giant snake through there, before leaping up to see swarms of ninja "Wow..." He dashed further before he began his attack on the sand ninjas, he activated his sharingan, and threw some shuriken at them, hoping to get a few off guard 11:04:41 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He puts his right hand on his sheathed katana getting on his guard 11:05:06 PM Bear: He shrugged as he began running towards the explosions, chakra around his feet to increase speed 11:05:14 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile back in the stadium Sound nins emerged and begin jumping at all those who were able and active 11:05:19 PM No One Important: a cloak wrapped around Kenpai, he zoomed back with ease aiming to dodge the incoming kunais 11:05:20 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Gaara seems really dangerous, and I actually have doubt in sasuke to handle things on his own so I think support is wise frm both ends" Inoshen said 11:05:25 PM No One Important: "Oi, those are dangerous." 11:06:16 PM Bear: He would just keep dashing 11:06:40 PM Grzjr Awsome: "It is" Kira states "But...... he apparently wants to go fight whatever is at the explosions" 11:07:27 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Well, I think us two will be fine, so lets just try to work off of us" Inoshen said 11:07:48 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Sure" Kira says 11:08:27 PM No One Important: would unsheath both his katana's, his cloak fading while staring at the three nin 11:08:55 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He continues looking around 11:09:25 PM Grzjr Awsome: The sand nins immediately rush in at the Katana wielding man 11:10:16 PM Bear: Keeps running 11:10:17 PM No One Important: he dashed forward at them, pushing off his heel and jumping only to hover above the ground towards them, spinning in a 360 motion with both katanas extended aiming to rip through all three of them 11:10:23 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile as the sound nins came out in the stands a gray haired man along with a green jumpsuit wearing man came out striking the nins down 11:12:06 PM Bear: He would then begin to flicker to increase the speed 11:12:45 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen thought to himself as they kept chasing "During that one battle with temari I think her name is with brother shikamaru... She seemed to be really evasive and uses long range to get an edge... GOT IT" Inoshen exclaimed mentally 11:13:13 PM | Edited 11:18:19 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: Sees the 100 nin and snakes 11:13:22 PM | Edited 11:13:43 PM Bear: He then would see the ninja from afar.. keeping a close look on them 11:18:18 PM Grzjr Awsome: 2 of the sandnins were cut cleanly through the last 1 held a Kunai to block 11:19:51 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile Orochimaru formerly under the guise of Kazekage stood in front of the Hokage. Getting ready to start their battle 11:20:06 PM No One Important: he would throw one katana high in the air, while holding the other with two hands, slashing diagonally towards his chest before doing the splits, the slash not only going a different course but aiming to split him in half from the waist 11:22:19 PM Grzjr Awsome: The sand nin was replaced with a solid block of wood as it was cut in half 11:22:52 PM No One Important: "Hm" he got up and looked around 11:23:32 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He decided to just stop stare right at them and continue to do so until one of the little idiots actually sees him 11:23:39 PM Grzjr Awsome: Neiru meanwhile back at the stadium did a handsign "Byakugan" She activated her Byakugan in her left eye as her Sharingan with 1 tomoe activated 11:23:58 PM Bear: He would then finally arrive as he waited to be attacked 11:24:27 PM Grzjr Awsome: From above him the sand nin shot Kunais down at the Katana user 11:24:53 PM Grzjr Awsome: 5 Sand Nins circle around Tachi, each throwing a Kunai 11:26:07 PM No One Important: he noticed the kunai shadows, looking up and just barely in time to use his katana defensively and parry each away, he then spun and threw one of his kunais up at the man, the kunai missing as it wasnt directed at him, a clang was heard and the blade he threw earlier was now redirected mid air at the mans back aiming to impale 11:27:05 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He unsheathed his katana into a perfect 360° slash blocking all 5 kunai 11:30:03 PM Grzjr Awsome: The man held a Kunai aiming to strike him in the head. However he was impaled and as such his face contorted in a mix of shock, fear, confusion, and anger 11:32:08 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile the 5 sand nins then appeared around Tachi, they all dashed in with their Kunai aiming to slash, jab, cut, and stab him 11:34:46 PM No One Important: would sheath his first blade, staring up at the nin that was falling down, waiting for him to die so he can take his blade back 11:35:20 PM Bear: He would send a kunai at one of them 11:36:05 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara hears screams and such, nearing the crowd quicker and quicker 11:37:10 PM Grzjr Awsome: The half dead sand nin landed on the ground. He winced in pain his hand clutching the Kunai, with his last strength he threw a Kunai at his foot before closing his eyes to see the eternal darkness of the eternal slumber..... known as death 11:37:33 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He weaves handseals before crystal shurikens form around him spinning at high speeds anybody who got near would be ripped to shreds 11:38:02 PM No One Important: would sidestep, the kunai scratching his ankle "Phew, that last bit of effort damn.." 11:38:16 PM Grzjr Awsome: The 5 Sound nins were all cut down from the unexpected attack 11:38:55 PM No One Important: he said while walking over, gripping the handle of the blade he then ripped it out and threw it in the air, Tilting himself slightly as it landed in the sheath on his back, continuing his walk to the explosion 11:39:48 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara sped up some more, trying to hurry, as the situation was dire 11:39:58 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: The crystal shurikens now covered in blood instead of dissapear in shot towards the other sand nin 11:40:28 PM Bear: He would walk to Alex's side or whatever his name is 11:41:10 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: "Hey..." He says not looking at him 11:41:22 PM Bear: He ignored him 11:42:57 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He sighs and walks forward towards the Not-so-100-sandnin 11:43:13 PM Bear: He would do the same and spin his chain 11:44:15 PM Grzjr Awsome: Neiru meanwhile at the stadium did a series of handsigns Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" She shot a massive orb of fire at the oncoming Sound nin burning them to a crisp 11:44:34 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He weaves handseals coating his body in a thin unnoticeable((except when light reflect off it)) layer of Crystal on his body then unsheathing his katana 11:45:11 PM Grzjr Awsome: The sand nin deflected the crystal with ease and with the flick of his wrist and Kunai and dashed at Tachi 11:45:50 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara leaped on top of a building, before keeping a close eye on the sand ninja trying to attack "hm..." He thought to himself, before planning out an attack 11:45:55 PM Bear: He would throw his chain forth aiming to pierce through his skull with the sharp tip 11:48:46 PM Grzjr Awsome: The Sand nin would block holding the Kunai up vertically as he clashed with the tip and ran down the length of the chain as he dashed hard and fast changing his direction from Taichi to the Chain man 11:49:35 PM Bear: He would then pull it back as he then waited 11:49:59 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara began to leap down to a building directly above and near the ninja, before he created 5 clones, and also made a shadow clone, before 3 of the clones went to a building about across from the remaining 2 clones and 1 shadow clone went to hide around near them and closer to the ground, before shara tried to catch the attention of a handful of the ninja, throwing a vast amount of shuriken at the general area 11:50:26 PM | Edited 11:51:37 PM ~•^°ALEX°^•~: He walked away from dat fight towards some new sand nin figuring sil got dis ez pz throwing a shuriken at some other sand nin 11:53:13 PM Grzjr Awsome: A group of 10 sand nins dashed towards Shara as they threw Shurikens to cancel out his 11:53:57 PM Grzjr Awsome: The sand nin dashing at Sil threw a Kunai as he grabbed another and from his pouch and chucked that Kunai at Sil's leg 11:55:01 PM Bear: He would then turn into a log as he tried piercing through his spine from behind with the same chain 11:56:00 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara leaped up to throw a triplet worth of wire shuriken, which he still held onto as he tied them together onto another kunai quickly, before jamming it into the ceiling of the building before the shadow clone began to do the same pattern, except leaping over on the other side instead of repeating it on the same side. Afterhand, shara had got out his sword before he got in a defense stance 11:56:12 PM Grzjr Awsome: The man quickly turned around and blocked the chain with what appeared to be his hand, but upon closer inspection..... it was really wind natured chakra 11:57:04 PM Bear: He would then put it away as he weaved handseals and a fiery orb was sent at him "Fireball jutsu" AM Grzjr Awsome: The sand nin was hit directly by the fire ball taking a direct hit as he fell on his back screaming from the burns AM Bear: He would walk up and try and pierce his head by holding the tip of the chain Key Points Our heroes started off with a shaky one as the final round of the chuunin exams... Sasuke vs Gaara was interrupted by a storm of feathers, which happened to be a genjutsu. Luckily everyone (except Taichi) had escaped the illusion as the sand siblings escaped, along with sasuke whom chased them. Explosions could be heard as a few honed in with their specified techniques. Hiruzen had seemed to be fighting the kazekage... What could that mean? Kira had suggested that everyone should be escorted out of the arena, as Sil and Shara had began to help with that, before Kira and Inoshen left to chase after Sasuke, shortly after though... Sil had left Shara for the dirty work and chased after as well. Shara had finished up the clearing, before beginning to protect anyone trying to attack the civilians, as he saw a huge crowd appear, along with 3 giant snakes. Along with Sil, whom would be behind by then, Taichi and Ken, Shara had dashed towards the group to help out. As for the others chasing gaara and the crew, seem to be plotting. Stopping there, a man with wind in his hands is now fighting Sil, and Taichi seems to have the confidence to leave everything else to the others, as he fought other things. Neiru seems to be in the arena still, along side a familiar man in green, as well as a much more familiar man in the standard jonin flack. Shara now taking on 10 or so minions has seemed to have something up his sleeves, but what could it be? The fate of the leaf village may be at hand. Will our heroes of this story be able to handle this hard trial of the ninja way? Find out next episode of Naruto's Untold Stories: The Unraveling Tales! | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}